La gourmandise est un vilain défaut
by Master-or-Not
Summary: La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait, surtout ceux qui ont ce défaut et Ciel n'ignore pas que sa gourmandise le perdra, pas dans le sens tuer bien sûr, mais il sait très bien qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour avoir une petite boule sucrée dans la bouche ou une eau aromatisée à la fraise qu'il laisserait glisser dans sa gorge, savourant chaque goûtes.


La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, tout le monde le sait, surtout ceux qui ont ce défaut et Ciel n'ignore pas que sa gourmandise le perdra, pas dans le sens tuer bien sûr, mais il sait très bien qu'il pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour avoir une petite boule sucrée dans la bouche ou une eau aromatisée à la fraise qu'il laisserait glisser dans sa gorge, savourant chaque goûtes. Une personne connaissant très bien Ciel sait pertinemment qu'il payerait pour pouvoir manger un fraiser, un fondant ou une brioche quand il en a envie et une personne le sait très bien, son fidèle et dangereux majordome, le dénommé Sebastian. Par ailleurs, celui-ci sait tirer profit de la gourmandise de son maitre et d'une manière peut... Conventionnelle.

Alors que le jeune Comte, assis dans son fauteuil, des papiers en main et un air renfrogné sur son visage ' travailler ' (Oui, entre guillemets, car il ne fait que lire les documents, il n'a pas la tête à bosser aujourd'hui), un grognement se fit entendre, le jeune homme posa ses papiers sur son bureau et posa une main sur son ventre, il avait faim, il voulait du sucre surtout, alors qu'il sonna son majordome, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il pourrait manger. Une fois son fidèle frac arriver en moins de 20 secondes, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre pour contempler la nature endormie de la fin d'hiver. Il mit ses mains dans son dos comme s'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer à son majordome, qui celui-ci attendait la grande nouvelle, bonne ou mauvaise, mais il ne s'attendait surtout pas à ce qu'allait lui dire son contractant.

" - _Sebastian_, commença l'enfant d'une voix sérieuse. _Pourrais-tu m'apporter une glace à la pistache et au chocolat ? _"

L'humain se tourna alors vers son diable qui fut surpris de voir les sourcils haussés chez le démon, il pencha très légèrement sa tête sur le côté, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, avait-il prit un ton trop sérieux pour cette demande ?

" - _Bocchan, la saison n'est pas vraiment aux glaces, puis ce n'est pas l'heure de votre goûter, manger entre les repas n'est pas bon et vous le savez._ "

Le frac regarda son contractant qui faisait une moue de mécontentement tel un enfant à qui l'on refuse un jouet, d'ailleurs, le jeune homme n'a que 13 ans, c'est normal qu'il ait encore cette bouille enfantine. Le jeune comte alla lourdement se poser sur son fauteuil, croisant ses bras sur son torse et regarda son majordome, son regard océan plonger dans les orbes rubis de son majordome.

" - _Oserais-tu désobéir_ ?  
- _Bien sûr que non, mais je ne peux simplement pas vous servir, je pense d'abord à votre santé._ "

Le jeune homme ne sut quoi ajouté, surtout que pour le moment, la faim lui nouée l'estomac et il n'avait que très peu envie de débattre. Un long cris aiguë retentit dans le manoir puis un bruit de fracas s'en suivi, la porcelaine tout droit arriver de France devait être en morceau en ce moment, le jeune homme et le majordome soupira en même temps, elle devrait vraiment réparer ses lunettes, trois services en porcelaine anéantie en moins de cinq jours... Le majordome fit une courbette et s'excusa avant de sortir de la pièce pour aller voir l'ampleur des dégâts. Alors que le jeune Phantomhive allait reprendre son travail, une idée lui traversa l'esprit, maintenant que son serviteur est occupé, il peut librement allait en cuisine se servir. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur son visage enfantin, il sorti avec la plus grande discrétion de son bureau allant dans la cuisine, il avait de la chance, Bardroy était occupé à faire autre chose. Il chercha dans les placards à sa taille et malheureusement, à par des carottes, choux, poireaux et autres légumes, il ne trouva rien de bien intéressant, il prit alors une chaise et la plaça contre une étagère qui devait surement contenir du sucre vu la petite poudre blanche en cristaux qui se trouvait sur son plan de travail.L'enfant monta sur la chaise, se mettant en équilibre, car la vieille chaise qu'il eu prit était en mauvais état et elle pouvait lâcher à tout moment. L'enfant ouvrit l'un des placards et un grand sourire illumina son visage à la vue de divers bonbons, biscuit et autres choses sucrées présentes dans ce placard, alors que l'enfant prit une dragée et qu'il mit doucement dans sa bouche, la chaise lâcha et l'enfant tomba sans pouvoir s'accrocher à quelque chose, mais le sol lui sembla confortable et chaud alors il ouvra doucement les yeux et aperçu des mèches ébènes et des yeux rubis proche de son visage, d'ailleurs quelques mèches lui chatouillaient le visage puis il remarqua autre chose, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées du majordome qui l'avait attrapé pendant sa chute. Le frac se releva en tenant l'enfant dans ses bras, il le regardait puis il soupira et posa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon.

" - _Ouvrez la bouche Bocchan._ "

L'enfant secoua la tête et garda la bouche solidement fermer pour ne pas que son majordome vient enlever la dragée qu'il avait dans la bouche, mais le diable força l'entrée et glissa son doigt ganté dans la bouche du plus jeune et celui-ci, par réflexe mécanique, mordit le doigt de son majordome qui grimaça légèrement, il soupira davantage quand il retira son doigt humide de la bouche du jeune homme, alors il se pencha vers l'enfant qui en voyant le visage de son majordome trop près, ferma immédiatement les yeux, ce qui les fit se rouvrir et la chaleur et la pression qu'il sentait sur ses lèvres, un hoquet de surprise entrouvrit les lèvres du plus jeune et la langue taquine de son majordome se glissa dans la bouche chaude de l'enfant. Ses joues commençaient à le brûler, le sang y était monté ce qui donnait une belle couleur rouge aux joues habituellement pâle du jeune Comte. Quand le baiser fut rompu, Ciel sentit comme un vide dans sa bouche, puis il regarda son majordome, plus surpris qu'en colère.

" - _Rend moi ma dragée._ "

Le majordome sourit avant d'avaler le bonbon, bien qu'il n'aime pas ça, taquiner son contractant était un passe-temps favori du majordome. Le démon reposa l'enfant au sol qui perdait difficilement ses belles couleurs puis il tourna le dos aux majordome qui lui était heureux d'avoir fait son coup, après tout, depuis le temps qu'il désirait les lèvres de son contractant... L'enfant repartit dans son bureau sans dire mot et les semaines passa sans que le jeune homme ne reparle de cet incident. En pleine nuit, alors que le Comte voulait se lever pour aller boire, il sentit un corps au-dessus de lui et des lèvres avides sur les siennes, il n'osait pas ouvrir les yeux, jusqu'à qu'il reconnaisse qui se trouvait au-dessus de lui. Il ouvra brusquement les yeux et regarda son majordome qui profitait du sommeil de l'enfant pour l'embrasser, mais quand les orbes rubis croisèrent le bleu océans et le violet améthyste du jeune Comte, le majordome rompu le baiser pour légèrement se redresser, mais restant près des lèvres de l'enfant.

" - _Bocchan vous-_ Le majordome fut coupé par son maitre.  
- _Tu profites de mon sommeil pour m'embrasser ?_  
- _Bocchan, depuis le jour où je vous ai volé votre dragée, j'ai une dangereuse envie de vous faire miens, chaque seconde, chaque minute en votre présence réveil en moi un désir de chair typique des démons les plus... Bas de gammes._ "

L'enfant ce tus, laissant un lourd silence pesait dans la chambre assombrit par la nuit, seul le bruit des respirations de l'enfant et du majordome était audible, puis l'enfant se redressa un peu ainsi que son majordome, mais il resta sur le lit ayant bien l'intention que maintenant que son maitre est réveillé, qu'il allait le faire siens. Alors que l'enfant ferma les yeux, le majordome prit la main de son contractant et la posa sur l'emplacement de son coeur, s'il en avait un. Le jeune Ciel fut plus que surpris en sentant comme un battement qui frappait le torse du démon, il rouvrit les yeux et regarda son serviteur qui le regardé non avec un regard pervers, (Quoi que...) mais plus avec un regard chaleureux et tendre. Le Comte fut troublé, serait-ce possible que ce diable l'aime ? Le rouge monta à ses joues et les larmes à ses yeux, la fatigue surement.

" - _Bocchan..._ "

Le majordome prit alors l'enfant dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, caressant son dos comme si c'était le plus précieux des trésors, ce qu'il pouvait aimer son contractant...

" - _Dis-le._  
- _Je vous demande pardon ?_  
- _Dis-le... Dis-moi ce que tu ressens vraiment..._  
- _Je vous aime Monsieur._  
- _Dis mon prénom, redit la phrase, mais avec mon prénom._ "

Le majordome hésita, dire son prénom... Il ne l'avait jamais fait, même avant le contrat, il le connaissait ça c'est sûr, mais le dire...

" - _Je vous aime Ciel. _"

L'enfant renifla et nicha sa tête dans le cou de son majordome, il se serra contre lui, serrant doucement les vêtements sombres de son serviteur. Celui-ci releva la tête de son contractant, plongeant son regard dans le siens puis il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de l'enfant qui prolongea tendrement ce tendre baiser, le jeune Comte laissa la langue chaude de son majordome pénétrait dans sa bouche et celle-ci vint chercher sa consoeur, une fois trouvé, les deux muscles chauds et humides s'enlacèrent comme deux amants. Le baiser fut passionné et chaud et s'est avec un petit gémissement plaintif qu'émit le démon quand le jeune homme à bout de souffle du rompre, sa respiration s'était accélérée et le rouge était bien monté à ses joues. Le démon allongea l'enfant, laissant sa main parcourir le torse préalablement dénudé du jeune garçon, il admirait ce torse blanc qui semblait si fragile, il retira rapidement ses gants pour sentir la chaleur du petit être sous lui, il caressait les côtes de l'enfant qui frissonna à se contact, il laissa une traînée brûlante dans le cou du jeune homme, sa langue descendit sur les mamelons rosées et durcit par le plaisir de l'enfant qui semblait très facilement excité vu son érection naissante qu'il essayait de cacher de ses mains tremblantes, le majordome sourit et vint torturer le mamelon droit de l'enfant pendant que sa main s'attaquer au mamelon gauche, l'enfant lâchait des soupirs de plaisirs, il courbait légèrement son dos et supplia du regard son majordome d'allait plus bas. Le Démon s'excitait rien qu'à la vue de son contractant en pleine euphorie. Le Démon posa sa main sur le sexe honteusement dressé de son maitre qui échappa un gémissement obscène à se contact, son sexe gorgé de sang le faisait souffrir, mais il se retenait de jouir, surement par fierté. L'enfant se mouvait sous son majordome, il ondulait du bassin, lui faisant signe de bouger sa main et le majordome ne se fit pas attendre, il entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient sur le sexe de son contractant qui gémissait à chaque fois qu'un doigt joueur du Démon venait taquiner le gland rouge et gonflé du jeune homme. Quelques courtes minutes après, dans un gémissement assez fort et sur-aiguë, le garçonnet se libéra dans la main de son majordome qui était lui très peu à l'aise avec ses vêtements qui serraient son érection bien présente. Alors, le jeune homme qui était embrumé par le plaisir se redressa avec peine et retira les vêtements de son majordome, mais en faisant glisser le pantalon du frac il arracha un râle de légères douleurs, car il n'avait pas retiré les attaches et en descendant les vêtements frottaient contre le membre dur et dresser du démon, le jeune homme s'excusa et embrassa le gland du démon comme si s'était une chose précieuse, ce qui fit sourire le démon, le trouvant adorable. Puis l'enfant commença à lécher le sexe imposant du démon comme si s'était une sucrerie. Il passait sa langue chaude tout autour de la verge, arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs à son serviteur qui prit doucement la tête de l'enfant et la plaça plus haut, au niveau de son gland pour lui faire comprendre qu'il devait prendre cette chose imposante en bouche. L'enfant comprit vite alors il prit doucement d'abord le gland qu'il suça comme un bonbon, mais le majordome, avide, appuya sur la tête de l'enfant pour qu'il prenne plus et il regretta un peu que ce soit un jeune homme de 13 ans en face de lui quand il comprit que le garçonnet ne pourrait tout prendre en bouche sans enfoncer le sexe imposant au fond de sa gorge. L'enfant faisait de long va-et-vient irrégulier sur le sexe dressé de son serviteur, après de plus longues minutes le démon vint dans un râle rauque, presque animal, dans la bouche de son contractant qui se redressa vivement en faisant la grimace, les joues gonflées par le sperme qu'elles contenaient. Le majordome retint un légé rire avant de passer sa main sur le visage de l'enfant.

" - _Recrachez monsieur, je doute que vous vouliez aval-_ "

Le démon se stoppa en voyant l'enfant avalait le liquide, il haussa les sourcils, l'enfant grimaçait un peu plus et lâcha un ' Amer ! ' ce qui eu vite fait rire le majordome qui le prit contre lui, il l'embrassa tendrement dans le cou puis le regarda, essuyant le peu de sperme qui coulait de ses lèvres.

" - _Voulez-vous allait plus loin ?_ "

L'enfant réfléchis un peu puis comme réponse, il hocha simplement la tête, il était par ailleurs devenue complètement rouge pivoine. Le majordome sourit et glissa une main dans son dos, venant doucement caresser ses fesses puis pressa son doigt contre l'antre chaude et pure de son maitre. Lentement il glissa son doigt, arrachant un gémissement plaintif à son contractant, mais il gémit bien plus fort en sentant un deuxième doigt entrer tout aussitôt. L'enfant ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, se contractant, il penchait la tête en arrière et essaya de s'habituer à être touché là, le majordome commença lentement ses va-et-vient qui faisaient souffrir son maitre, mais peu de temps après, la souffrance laissait place aux bien-être et au plaisir. Quand le garçonnet fut bien préparé, le majordome retira ses doigts et assis l'enfant sur son fourreau de chair qui avait de nouveau durcit. L'enfant retint un cri en sentant l'intrusion si...Important en lui, il ouvrait ses yeux qui laissèrent couler une larme de douleur, le majordome laissa l'enfant s'habituer à la présence en lui puis une fois cela fait, l'enfant bougea son bassin pour donner le signal que c'était bon, bien sûr au début l'enfant gémissait de douleur, mais la douleur fut vite oubliée, laissant place au plaisir et le garçonnet savait montrer son plaisir, il se courbait en arrière et accompagné les mouvements du Démon, gémissant à pleine voix son plaisir et en arrêtant de se contracter laissant ainsi le démon s'enfoncer jusqu'à la garde et s'est en frappant la prostate du jeune garçon que celui-ci atteignit l'orgasme, se libérant entre leur corps chaud et le majordome lui, frappa quelques fois sa prostate avant de se libérer contre celle-ci dans un râle toujours aussi bestiale. Le majordome se retira et déposa l'enfant sur des draps propres, l'enfant haletait et avait les yeux clos, les joues mouillées par des larmes de plaisirs et le corps tremblant. Le majordome lui aussi avait le souffle court, il regarda l'enfant qui quémandait un baiser qu'il lui accorda, il fut court étant eux deux sans souffle. Après quelques minutes de repos, l'enfant respirait de nouveau normal et il s'était endormi. Le majordome sourit, se redressant, caressant le visage de l'enfant endormi puis il se rhabilla.

" - _Je vous aime Ciel Phantomhive, dormez bien._ "

Le majordome quitta la pièce en se disant que la gourmandise de monsieur n'était pas une si mauvaise chose finalement. Il sourit à cette pensée et il partit préparait le salon pour demain, un événement allait surement arriver, parole de démon.


End file.
